


The Exchange

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a mix up, Nasir grabbed Agron's bag from the airport. Agron has Nasir's bag. When Agron goes to exchange, sparks fly and Nasir has something to prove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Nagron "got each other's bag AU"

There had been three layovers and a delay lasting four hours. As a result, Nasir had been forced to stay at a hotel for a few hours until waking up to catch his next flight. A few hours. Counting the sleep he’d had on the plane, he’d probably had four total in the past twenty four hours.

He felt himself nodding off just standing waiting for his bags. They circled past him and he jerked awake. Someone reached out to steady him-- a tall, muscular man whose cheeks dimpled when he smiled at him. Judging by the bags under those green eyes, he hadn’t gotten much sleep either. Nasir forced a smile then turned back to look at the luggage.

His eyes finally locked on his bag and without any hesitation he grabbed it and hauled it away. Then he called his ride.

“Ch--” He covered his yawn. “Chadara, are you here?”

“Waiting in the parking lot. I’ll wave to you.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

He staggered his way to Chadara, got his bag in her trunk, then went directly to the back seat and stretched across it so he could pass out. Chadara was probably the one person he knew who wouldn’t mind.

When she dropped him off at his apartment he promised to tell her all about his trip, while insisting nothing had happened since all he’d done was visit family. She didn’t always believe him, especially not after that trip to Las Vegas.

 

After dragging his bag into his room, he promptly passed out on his bed. Then he woke up to his phone ringing. He instinctively reached for the nightstand before realizing it was still in his pocket. He took it out and answered, expecting his brother asking him if he’d gotten in safely.

“Yeah?” He pushed a hand through his hair but didn’t bother sitting up.

“Ah--” Apparently his response threw off whoever was on the other end of the phone. “Sorry if I disturbed you.”

“Tell me you’re not a telemarketer.”

“No, I’m from the airport. I have your bag.”

Nasir was too tired to make sense of that. He had his bag. “My what?”

“Your bag. I think we grabbed each other’s by mistake.”

Nasir blinked then sat up. He grabbed his bag and looked at the tag.

Agron Zimmerman. Then a number, followed by an address and a “Don’t fucking steal this, asshole.”

“Oh, crap,” Nasir swore as he stood up.

“So it’s mine?”

“Yeah. Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Are you up for trading now? I need some of those things.”

“Shit, yeah.” Nasir lied. “Uhm. Can you come to my apartment? I don’t think I can drive.”

“Sure. It’s the same address on your bag, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Nasir started for his dresser to get some clothes on. Clothes that he hadn’t spent the last day sweating in.

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Great.” He hung up and started tearing off his clothes while throwing on the first ones he got his hands on.

As soon as he was done tying his hair back in a ribbon the doorbell rang. He grabbed Agron’s luggage and went to answer the door. As soon as he did he saw the same man from before, the one who had steadied him. And God, did he look better now that Nasir had a few more hours of rest in him.

Agron’s eyes immediately flicked to Nasir’s chest and he grinned.

Not understanding, Nasir looked down and--

“Oh, fuck it all.”

The first shirt he’d grabbed happened to have been from his days in college, back when he was a member of the LGBT club and they gave out free shirts. And honestly at that point, who was he to turn down free shirts, even if they were purple and had the upside down pink triangle on it, complete with a rainbow surrounding it.

“I’m gay too. So who cares?” Agron replied. He held up Nasir’s bag effortlessly. “I saw some of your things when I was going through it. Hope you don’t mind.”

Nasir reached for his bag. “As long as you didn’t check out my camera.”

“Your camera is untouched.” Agron smiled as he grabbed his own bag from Nasir’s hand, letting their fingers brush.

“I can forgive you then.” Nasir set his bag down and kicked it behind him. “So uh, thanks.”

“No problem.” Agron didn’t move to leave. “Hey, if you want coffee some time you have my number.”

Nasir laughed. “We just met and you want coffee? What do you know about me?”

“Well, you’re a twink who has the gayest shirt I’ve seen.”

Nasir’s nostrils flared. “I’m not a twink.”

“Sure, you’re not.”

“I’m not.”

This time Agron laughed, far louder than Nasir. “What, are you going to take your shirt off to convince me?”

Nasir grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it off.

Agron’s eyes widened. “Yeah, that’s not too- ah, convincing,” he began, tripping over his words.

Nasir grabbed Agron’s shirt and pulled him inside. Agron’s bag dropped out of his hand, falling on top of Nasir’s.

When Agron finally left, he grabbed the wrong bag again.

They didn’t mind exchanging them one more time.


End file.
